pripara_idol_academyfandomcom-20200214-history
Happy Hours' Harmony
Happy Hours' Harmony (ハッピ アワズ ハルモニ Happi Awazu Harumonii) is a Premium-type song sung by Team • MoeRu, and the theme song of the Around the Timelines Arc. It will first appear in Jewel Trilogy's Haruka Arc. Its centers are Royal H. Lyrics Color code: *Haruka *Hibiki *Hilulu *Falulu *Hanako *Otoha *Paradox *AL *Tenshi *Loop *Nijiru *Rie *Hachi *Hisoka *Koharu Short ver. Romaji= Kako ni oshitsubusareta sonzaishinai kibō... Kagami no kiretsu, jibun o mitsumemasu Mada waratte iru koto o shiru (I will move on! La La Laifu foo Yu!) Iro-iro na kanjō "Kanojo ni maketakunai!" Atama o kurukuru kaitensaseru Nozomu na basho Tōtatsu funō Kodoku Kanashī koto wa nani ka arimasu ka? (HibiHiluNai nai nai) Jinsei wa sore hodo yoku narimasen HibiHaruHiluBokura no hibi o akaruku shinainara Slide of happiness, oh oh! Endless dreams ahead, ah ah! COLORful life ahead, happy notes, paintbrush, pallet, swing and nyan! Prince 'n Princess face ahead! RieHachiMae ni nanika no tame ni tatakau! Genjitsu no futatsu no kao ga otagai ni au (Nay! Nay!) Tieni il ritmo and step ahead (Haji! Mari!) Kogane no hikari, tsubasa ni naru (Hey! Hey! ♪) Mirai he blow a kiss datte ima hajimaru Prince 'n Princess sing your song! HibiHaruKono shinpaku wa imaya owaranaideshou! Miru kono ōkina sekai no futatsu no kao (Hai! Hai!) Sekai wa kon'ya kanzen ni mezamete iru Oretachi no mono ni shimashou (Singin' Singin' Friend-ship Goals! Singin' Singin' Bye Bye Sadness romantic lights!) Fall in Love POWER! Siiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiing!! |-| English= Unexisting hopes crushed by the past... Cracks in the mirror, I gaze at myself To find out I'm still smiling (I will move on! La La Life for You!) Feelings of all kinds "I don't wanna lose to her!" Make my head spin round and round The place we wished for Unreachable Loneliness But is there any point in being sad? (HibiHiluNo no no) Life won't get any better HibiHaruHiluIf we don't brighten up our days Slide of happiness, oh oh! Endless dreams ahead, ah ah! COLORful life ahead, happy notes, paintbrush, pallet, swing and nyan! Prince 'n Princess face ahead! RieHachiFight for something right ahead! Two faces of reality meet each other (Nay! Nay!) Tieni il ritmo and step ahead (Begin! Ning!) Golden lights may be our wings (Hey! Hey! ♪) Blow a kiss to the future 'coz it begins now Prince 'n Princess sing your song! HibiHaruThis heartbeat won't cease now! Two faces of this big world we see (Yes! Yes!) The world is fully awake tonight Let's make it ours (Singin' Singin' Friend-ship Goals! Singin' Singin' Bye Bye Sadness romantic lights!) Fall in Love POWER! Siiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiing!! Full TBA Trivia *This is the first 15-person original song. *In universe, the idols didn't have the lyrics, they made them up on the spot while performing. (And Nijiru ruined it) Category:Hanako Inoue Category:Haruka's songs Category:Hibiki's songs Category:Hilulu's songs Category:Falulu's songs Category:Hanako's songs Category:Otoha's songs Category:Paradox's songs Category:AL's songs Category:Tenshi's songs Category:Loop's songs Category:Nijiru's songs Category:Hachi's songs Category:Rie's songs Category:Hisoka's songs Category:Koharu's songs